


Oh Fluff!

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [8]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Polyamory, There is literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Thanks to the concept art of Barb as a bat and art by a friend, this was written XD
Relationships: Carol (Trolls)/Original Character(s), Queen Barb (Trolls)/Original Character(s), Queen Barb/Carol (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Trollsona [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 14





	Oh Fluff!

Barb hadn't had time to shave before the pop trolls arrived, a small delegation of them walking into the fortress early for the leaders meeting happening later that day. She was so busy setting things up that she didn't notice Poppy and Maude chatting to Carol, purple troll tucking themself under a blue arm while Poppy skipped ahead, small group heading towards her. 

"... Barb? Since when do you have boobs?" Poppy questioned while Barb inspected her nails after a small group of rockers had finally stopped pestering her.

"Huh? Oh I just forgot to shave" she said, eyes widening, tugging the neckline of her tattered singlet open, revealing thick black fluff that grew over her chest and around her shoulders. "It's just my scruff, it'll be gone before the meeting" she added, shrugging nonchalantly, going back to checking under her nails.

"Just that time of the year" Carol added, tugging the front of her leotard open to reveal a small smattering of fluff beginning to grow as well, her arm over Maudes shoulder tugging on the tip of the purple pop trolls good ear, distracting them before they could reach out to touch.

"Huh, we usually wait until after winter to shave" Poppy trilled, giggling, leaning forwards to inspect the two rockers scruffs, hands behind her back to keep from touching.

"Oh, you get scruffs too?"

"No, our winter coat is everywhere except hands and feet, even our faces get a touch fuzzier, though scruffs do explain why Maudes tits look huge in winter" Poppy said, completely distracted by the soft, thick black fluff on Barbs chest while Maude groaned, burying their face in Carols shoulder. 

"They don't look that big!" The purple pop rocker groaned, voice muffled by Carols shoulder.

[Art by Captainunderkrupp on Tumblr](https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/post/623048162854240256/lmao-stupid-joke-based-on-this-cool-concept-art-of)


End file.
